Mizukoi & Toya Free! (OC Charecters)
by n3k0-ch8n
Summary: About 2 brothers who are friends with the Iwatobi Swim team. The younger brother is 14 and he is a diver and swimmer. Hi name is Mizukoi. The older brother is 17 he is a swimmer that does breast and butterfly his name is Toya. Toya has a sailor mouth while Mizukoi is the complete opposite of Toya. Mizukoi is always getting lost and discovering new things while Toya is busy.
1. A Wandering Boy

Chapter 1  
A Wandering Brother..  
A small and skinny boy wandered into the Iwatobi Swim club's pool. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The little boy was looking for his older brother, Toya. The boy bumped into an older boy with Bright blond hair and shiny [X3 Shiny?] Red Eyes. "haha, Konnichiwa! ^^ Who are you?" Asked the older boy. "Watashi wa Mizukoi-chan", Said the little boy. "Konnichiwa Mizukoi-chan! Watashi wa Nagisa-Kun! So Why are you here?" Mizukoi looked at Nagisa-Kun, " I lost my older brother... Have you seen him? He's tall and has hair and eyes like me, but his hair is much neater than mine...And he has a sailor's mouth...Have you seen him?", The boy was looking around the pool everywhere but couldn't find his older brother, Toya. "Hmmmm, No I haven't seen him. How about you stay with us for a little until we can find him." Asked Nagisa-kun. Mizukoi-Chan looked up and nodded gently, then he lied down on Nagisa-Kun. "MIZUKOI!WHERE DID YOU GOOOO?", A tall boy that looked like Mizukoi was walking around Iwatobi academy looking for his younger brother."MIZUKOI!", hollered Toya. "That little brat! Where has he gone this time?" , Toya was really worried about his younger kept on looking around for his younger brother but couldn't find him anywhere. He walked to a bench under a tree and sat down. *Sighs* "Why Mizukoi? Why do you have to be like this.", Toya was tired and fell asleep under the tree. "Excuse me...Helloooo? Are you awake?" Toya opened his eyes just a little bit. He saw a girl with red eyes and a red ponytail on top of him. Toya shot straight up and looked away. "Mhm, Who are you excactly?" The girl looked at him and said, "Watashi wa Matsouka Go-Mhm Kou." Toya looked at Kou-Chan, " Were you there the whole time?" Toya and Kou blushed.. They both looked away from each other. "Well I have to go now so bye... "Wait! I don't know your name yet!" , said Kou. Toya turned around with his hand in the air, "Ore wa Toya. Just Toya. Later" Toya waved his hand and walked away. "Mizukoi!" "Haha! Got you Nagisa!" Toya turned to the swimming pool and saw Mizukoi. Toya ran to the pool. "Mizukoi! You Little Brat! Do you know how long I was looking for you? Get out of the water now!" , Toya was furious. Mizukoi got out of the water and started to tear up." But Onii-sama! Nagisa-kun and Makoto was looking out for me!" Toya looked at Nagisa, then Makoto, and then Mizukoi. "TOO BAD! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MIZUKOI!" Toya grabbed Mizukoi's /hand and started to walk, or should I say stomp home. " You're mean Toya!" Toya turned around and said," What did you call me!?" Mizukoi was like a tiny ant and Toya was a giant..well person. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mizukoi was as scared as ever, all he wanted to do was run away from his older brother. "Hey! Toya-Kun! What are you doing to that little kid?" Toya turned around and saw Kou-chan again. Kou ran in front of Toya. Mizukoi looked up and said," You know Kou-chan too Onii-sama?" Kou looked at Toya then Mizukoi several times before she said anything. "Ohhhhhhhh Mizukoi you found your brother! (To toya she said,) What the heck were you thinking? Hurting your little brother like that! Mizukoi looked up all innoucent like. Toya snapped back at him "No he's very annoying and asks all these stupid questions." Kou turned to him and said, anyways you found your little brother so bye! See you later!" Kou turned and walked to her house. "Come on Mizukoi lets go home and eat dinner." Mizukoi followed Toya back home.


	2. A Stupid Question Turns into Disaster

Toya and Mizukoi were in there apartment eating dinner together. Mizukoi looked up at his bowl of Ramen and asked, "Toy..Mhm Onii-Sama, What would you do if I were a girl?" Toya choked on his food and almost threw up. But he had to answer Mizukoi's question or he won't stop asking...for real.. "Ummmm, lets see... (What would I do if he were a girl) I would start being nicer I guess, Because girls are really soft hearted and stuff like that. Uhhhh I would stop cussing around you...[This is really hard for Toya by the way] What else? Hmmmmmmmmmmm... I would also take you shopping where ever you want too." Mizukoi looked up really you would do all of that if I were a girl! Then Mizukoi thought something in his mind and gave a little evil grin to Toya. Toya smacked his head with his hand and said, "What the heck did I do this time?" When they were done eating and cleaning they both went to there bed rooms. Toya fell asleep while Mizukoi was making his plan and everything he needed. *yawns* Mizukoi was lying on top of Toya. Toya opened his eyes and yelled,"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON ME?!...Wait a minute..Who are you?!" Mizukoi had long eyelashes and faint pink lipstick on his face...He was also wearing a girl's school uniform. "Ohayogozaimasu Onii-sama!", Said Mizukoi in a girly/cute/sweet voice. "Cho-choto! [wait] Mizukoi!? What are you doing!? "Onii-sama Watashi wa Mizu-Chan! Not Mizukoi-Kun!" Mizukoi was clinging on to Toya now. "GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toya was now running around the house trying to get Mizukoi off. *Konnichiwa? Toya-Kun? Are you there? Can you please open the door for me it's Haruka.*"Get off please." Mizukoi or should I say Mizu-Chan got off of Toya. "Now you have to be nice to me Toya!" Said Mizu-Chan. Toya went to go open the door for Haruka. Toya opened the door and saw Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa at the door. "OHAYO TOYA-KUN!" Said Nagisa all happy and excited. Haruka and Makoto looked at Mizukoi.."Umm Toya" They pointed at Mizukoi. Toya looked at Mizukoi and then Haruka and Makoto.." I know, he thought that if he would become a girl I would start being nicer..", Toya whispered. Haruka looked at Toya, "Well are you going to be nice to him?" Nagisa looked up,"Yeah are you?" Toya hesitated.."Sure but I will get him to a boy again..Why can't he be normal like your siblings Makoto?" Makoto looked up and said, "My siblings aren't that easy to handel either." "I know but at least they're normal", said Toya. "Lets go to school", said Haruka. They all nodded and walked to school. Mizukoi was walking and clinging on to Toya the whole time. When they got to the school Mizukoi wouldn't let go of Toya. "But Onii-Sama!" "No Buts Mizukoi! You are going to your regular class! Not the girls class!" Mizukoi was dissapointed but he went anyways. Toya went to his class. Mizukoi walked into his class then to his seat. No one would talk to him. The poor boy felt like he was under a deep sea alone. "Ohayogozaimasu Please take your seats.", the teacher just walked in. Mizukoi ignored the teacher.."Mizukoi..Mizukoi...MIzukoi!" Mizukoi was startled,"huh? oh um Here!" The teacher looked at Mizukoi and laughed at him, "Mizukoi-Kun, What do you think you're doing?" Then there were whispers around him.."Why is he wearing a girls uniform? Is he joking or something? He looks stupid..." Mizukoi started to tear up. he couldn't move..He wanted to leave and run away..Mizukoi started to cry even more. Then he coudn't take it anymore and ran away to the swimming pool. *sniffle...sob..sniffle..* "Mizukoi-Chan? What are you doing here?" Mizukoi peeked up and saw Haruka, then he started to cry again. Haruka walked to Mizukoi and tried to calm him down. Mizukoi Lied down on Haruka."Ne-Haruka-Kun What are you doing here?" Haruka looked down,"I asked you first so tell me." "Everyone was making fun of me in class today..All I wanted was Toya to care and be nice to me...It seems like I'm a little boy deep in the sea alone..."Haruka looked down and said," Toya does care about you, he wants you to become a good person. Don't you see. He looked all over the school for you yesterday. He gives you food and watches out for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt and you should know that. If Toya wanted to get rid of you he already would have. Got it?" Haruka looked down and saw Mizukoi sleeping. *sighs* "I hope he heard most of that." Toya was in class wondering about Mizukoi. "Toya-kun...Toya-kun..Toya!" Toya was startled.."Hai sensei!?" "What is the answer to this question?" Toya looked at the board then said,"Uhh.." Everyone looked at Toya. "Kyoto, Nippon." "Correct Toya-Kun." *Ring Ring Ring* "Konnichiwa? Class please wait a bit" Makoto turned to Toya. "Ne-Toya, Are you okay?" Toya nodded. Makoto and Nagisa gave him a thumbs up. "Toya-Kun can you please report to the principals office?" Toya was scared and worried at the same time. He walked out of the room. Makoto and Nagisa followed him. "Choto! Toya!" Nagisa and Makoto ran to Toya. Toya turned around "It's probably just something small so don't worry about it." "Too bad! You're apart of the team too!" Toya nodded "Fine you can follow me if you want." They walked into the Principal's room. "You called me?" "Yes I did Toya-Kun. Do you know why?" Toya nodded his head "No sir" The Principal looked at Toya, "Because your brother was being picked on earlier and he went some where.." Toya was steaming now.." MIZUKOI! WHERE DID YOU GO THIS TIME! #$!&*$#$^#$##%^&#MIZUKOI!" Makoto and Nagisa grabbed both of Toya's arms. "Calm down I'm pretty sure he's all right." Toya rushed out of the office and started looking for Mizukoi. Makoto and Nagisa ran after Toya. "Mizukoi! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!" Toya was exausted, he sat down for a bit then fell asleep again. *Yawns* "mmm...Haruka?" Haruka looked down at Mizukoi. "Hmm?" "Thanks for watching me..Can I go swim with you today?" Haruka nodded, then he started to take parts of his uniform off. Mizukoi was shocked,"You've been wearing that all day?Again?!" Haruka nodded, "Now go take all of that girl stuff off and get into your swimsuit." Mizukoi looked down and just remembered that he was wearing all of this stuff. Mizukoi ran straight to the changing rooms. When Mizukoi was done he ran straight to the pool and dived in. When Mizukoi jumped up Haruka was smiling and clapping. "Thank you Haruka!" Mizukoi started to swim back and forth. "Toya..Toya" Nagisa was poking Toya's face, he was trying to wake Toya up. "What do you want Nagisa?", said Toya. Nagisa's face blew up with happiness. [X3 Blew up?] "Toya! you're awake!" Toya sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Have you found Mizukoi yet? Makato nodded," Yeah we have,he's swimming with Haruka at the pool. apparently Haruka stopped his crying and calmed him down. Toya was relieved," Thank God! Now lets join them! =w=" Makoto,Toya and Nagisa all ran to the swimming pool and jumped in. "Onii-Sama!" Mizukoi jumped on top of him, Toya thought, Thank goodness he's not acting like a girl anymore. They swam for the rest of the day.


	3. Mizukoi's Big Competition

**Chapter 3**  
**Mizukoi's Diving Competition**  
It was a rainy morning on Mizukoi's diving competion day. Mizukoi woke up extra early to go practice his diving routines. This time he left a note for Toya so Toya wouldn't get worried. This is what the note said, "Ohayo Toya-Sama! I've gone to practice for my diving competition at that one fancy indoor pool. Oh! Please come to my competition! I'm on at 3:45 P.M. I hope you'll be there!" Your brother Mizukoi. Toya woke up on the rainy day and was surprised Mizukoi was already at practice. "My my Mizukoi..He's so grown up when he has competitions.", Toya was happy that Mizukoi isn't clinging on hime today. *Ohayo Toya-Kun!* It was Nagisa at the door. "Ohayo Nagisa-chan." The others were with Nagisa also. Toya looked up and saw another boy following them. He had purple-blue hair and red glasses. "Oh! you must be Rei-Chan" Rei nodded.. "We heard that your little brother had a competition today so we wanted to come too!", Nagisa was really happy. "Sure he's on at 3:45 P.M and he already went to practice. "So do you want to go now to see all the other people going against Mizukoi?", Toya asked. They all nodded there heads. When they arrived at the location they saw Mizukoi sitting on the bench alone by his team. "MIZUKOI!" All five of them yelled and waved at Mizukoi. Mizukoi looked up and waved back with a smile on his face. The five took a seat on the bleachers. "Practice session ends in 30 minutes." Mizukoi stood up and got in line for the diving board. "Look Toya! Guys! Mizukoi is starting to Dive!" Nagisa turned their attention to Mizukoi. Mizukoi climbed the ladder to the top of the diving board. He got to the very edge and bend/curled his body."1...2..3 GO!" Mizukoi pushed off the diving board, everyone was quiet. Rei was shocked at how perfect his form was. When Mizukoi hit the water there was barely any spalsh. "Woah!Sugoui!', all five of them clapped and cheered. Mizukoi swam to the side and got out of the water. "Practice Session ended, Competition starts in 10 minutes please take your seats. Mizukoi tooked his seat, but he looked nervous even though he had perfect form and everything. "Ne-Toya-kun Why does Mizukoi-chan look so nervous?", Nagisa asked. Toya didn't know and now he was getting worried. The first diver was coming up...He curved his back and bended his knees, then he pushed off the board. His form was perfect but when he hit the water there was to much splash. "Mizukoi Number 15 please come up." Mizukoi walked to the diving board and climbed it. This time Mizukoi did a different kind of dive. It wasn't like the others. His hands were on the board but not his legs. he was like a pencil. "Toya is he going to make this?", Makoto and Nagisa had worried looks on their faces. Mizukoi bent his arms then pushed off. He did a back flip then another flip. His head was now facing the water. His form was still perfect and straight. The whole audience was surprised and shocked that he was so perfect. He hit the water...there was no splash what so ever. When Mizukoi got up the crowd cheered and clapped and did a bunch of stuff. Mizukoi had a smile on his face. ^_^ Mizukoi was the last one to perform. "So perfect..Its like he's an entirely different person when he's diving. "3rd place goes to Shizuka Miko" Everyone was very nervous at the placing. "I hope Mizukoi Wins!",Said Nagisa and Rei. They all were crossing there fingers. "In 2nd place is Nikasu Shiro" [I'm putting a bunch of japanese sounds together XD] " Now what we've all been waiting for... In 1st place is..." Everyone was quiet. "The Winner is! MIZUKOI!" The crowd all stood up (except for some people) and cheered. "YAY! LETS GO CELEBRATE!" Nagisa and the others were all jumping up and down except for Haruka and Toya. Mizukoi walked over with a big smile on his face. "Good job Mizukoi! Where do you want to go to today to celebrate?" Mizukoi stepped up and gave Toya and Haruka a big hug.."You guys really did come ^w^" Toya and Haruka were surprised they both blushed. [XD] "Duh?! Of course we came!" Mizukoi started to cry in Toya's arm. "Aww no please don't cry Mizukoi you're going to make me cry.." *sniffle..sniffle* Toya had one tear rolling down gently on his right eye. "Ha..ha! =w=" Mizukoi laughed and cried at the same time. [So this is brotherly love X3] Makoto turned over to Mizukoi and Toya, "Awww..Look guys Toya is crying!" Toya looked at Makoto with and evil look, "No I'm not!" Toya blushed again. "Ne~ Onii-Sama.. Can we go get Ice-Cream?" Toya nodded," Hey guys! Mizukoi wants to go eat ice-cream." "YAY!", Nagisa ran straight to the door. "Man you guys are really slow you know that?",Nagisa was waiting for them. The others walked to the door, "Excuse me but are you Mizukoi-Kun?" , Mizukoi nodded. "Well since you won first place we wanted to put you on the cover of Nippon Sports Magazine." Mizukoi and Toya's eyes grew large.."REALLY!" At the end of the day Mizukoi was Known all around Japan. He was also full of all the ice-cream he ate. "Oyasuminasai (Good Night) Onii-Sama" Mizukoi was already in bed. Toya gave a kiss to Mizukoi on his forehead. "Oyasuminasai Mizukoi. You did good today."


End file.
